1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an autonomous mobile cleaner, and particularly, to an autonomous mobile cleaner capable of autonomously moving by estimating a user's operation intention, and a method for moving the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, a cleaner such as a vacuum cleaner and a steam cleaner is an apparatus for sucking air including foreign materials such as dust using a suction motor installed in a body, then removing the foreign materials using a filter, etc. in the body, and then discharging the filtered air to the outside. Such cleaner may be categorized into a canister type where a suction nozzle for sucking dust is separately provided from a body to thus be connected to a connection device, and an upright type where a suction nozzle is rotatably connected to a body.
Generally, the cleaner comprises a cleaner body having a suction body, a suction nozzle configured to suck foreign material-included air disposed on the floor, and an air pipe configured to guide air sucked into the suction nozzle to the cleaner body. The cleaner body moves along the suction nozzle while the suction nozzle is moved by a user.
In order to move the cleaner, the user should have a force corresponding to a frictional force of the cleaner body with respect to the floor. This may cause a difficulty in moving the cleaner. That is, the user should directly move the cleaner body or should move the cleaner by pulling the air pipe, because a power system for autonomous movement of the cleaner is not provided at the cleaner body. In case of moving the cleaner by pulling the air pipe, a connection part between the cleaner body and the air pipe may be damaged.
As disclosed in a prior patent document 1(Korean Application No. 10-2009-0000568), the conventional autonomous mobile cleaner has been devised to be provided with ultrasonic sensors at a foreign-material suction opening and a cleaner body, respectively. However, the conventional art may have the following is problems. If there is an obstacle between an ultrasonic transmitter and an ultrasonic receiver, it is impossible to receive ultrasonic waves. Especially, in this case, the ultrasonic transmitter and the ultrasonic receiver may be blocked by a user. Further, when being used in a complicated indoor room, the conventional autonomous mobile cleaner may mal-function.